


Everything You Never Had

by edwardsxstyles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts Era, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War, Romance, Slow Burn, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edwardsxstyles/pseuds/edwardsxstyles
Summary: Hermione Granger's life could not be more perfect after the war. She has achieved great things that only other witches could dream about. She's deemed caring, courageous, intelligent, and gorgeous. She helped defeat the darkest most dangerous wizard of all time even when people doubted her abilities because of her blood status.Overall she had a major impact on the Wizarding World. After the final battle, she returned to Hogwarts to complete her final year. There are many changes that startled Hermione, but what's life without a little wonder? When she graduated, she took a place at the Ministry with many of her new friends and went on to become the most celebrated witch of all time. What more could she want?Hermione realizes that this all means nothing if she doesn't have what she wants most.That one thing is Draco Malfoy.Watch them walk away.** enemies to acquaintances to lovers slow burn **
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass/Theodore Nott, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Katie Bell/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Pansy Parkinson, Marietta Edgecombe/Adrian Pucey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5
Collections: Dramione





	1. Prologue

July 31, 1998.

Hermione had another nightmare. She normally had nightmares following the war. With sleepless nights and breaking into cold sweats, her memories seemed to haunt her. While she was on the run, she'd barely shut her eye. 

She was too busy researching, learning more about Horcruxes, reading the book Dumbledore bestowed upon her, rechecking then recasting more wards, making sure Harry was still alive, hoping that Ron was still breathing, worrying about her parent's safety in Australia, contemplating going back to Hogwarts to try and save the students, practising new defensive spells—she did everything to occupy her time. 

But this 'dream' was unusual. Her therapist had mentioned the mere diagnosis that she could be suffering from severe PTSD. That sent Hermione into an immediate state of shock and panic.

Forty-five minutes later, she was sat in a muggle hospital's emergency room. Another hour later, she was discharged when Harry came to the rescue. From there, she vowed to never sleep alone.

But that soon changed. Ron began dating Katie Bell, another quidditch player for the Chudley Cannons. Remarkable quidditch talent between the couple. They moved to Ireland together to be closer to work.

Harry and Ginny were very serious about each other. Harry even asked Ginny to move in at Grimmauld Place with him, Andromeda, and Teddy. To nobodies surprise—she said yes. But she wasn't due to make her exit out of the Burrow until after she graduated Hogwarts. 

George and Angelina were living together in the apartment built into the joke shop at Diagon. 

Percy, Audrey, and their happy family had settled in France. Percy expanding his job options across Europe, but stayed with the British ministry for the time being. 

Charlie was still the free-spirited, uncommitted, dragon loving freak he was before the war. The dragon sanctuary had a new resident. Apparently, he caught the Ukrainian Ironbelly the Golden Trio had freed in their escape from Gringotts. Rest assured, Hermione knew the beast was in good hands. 

Bill and Fleur wasted no time in trying for children. They went on a month-long honeymoon to somewhere in southern Italy by Bill's poor 'newly adopted, and very mocking, accent.' 

Molly had taken up the job as the Transfiguration professor, to Ginny's utter delight that her mother would be with her 24/7 for a whole year. And Arthur was Shacklebolt's right-hand man. Which left Hermione alone, again. She didn't have anyone.

And her dating record wasn't something to brag over. She had gone out with a handful of wizards, some of them being famous, others were weird blokes her friends set her up with, and the rest being muggles that she barely met.

Hermione had another panic attack when she realized that she'd be living alone. In her own house. Waking up with no one to comfort her after an episode. Her only companion being her old cat Crookshanks. And even Hermione knew his time was limited. 

She said to herself that she'd live with her parents after they recovered while she tried to figure out how to live on her own. 

While being an only child had its perks to privacy and her own bedroom, she was left to fend for herself. Her tendency to only care for herself sprouted into being the motherly figure of her friend group. Since she didn't have anyone else to love back home, she reflected onto the magical people she surrounded herself with.

Her dream took place in June 1997. Draco threw himself in front of Snape's killing curse and plummeted do his death from the top of the Astronomy Tower. She could hear Bellatrix's screaming again.

"You said you would protect him, you great prude!" She screeched as her curly hair burst from it's poorly tied top-knot. She took out her wand and slashed Snape's throat before aiming at Dumbledore. 

Before Bellatrix had the chance at firing a mean, 'Avada Kedavra,' the old man had already disapparated with Harry following him.

She shuddered.

Then she found herself sprawled out on the grass of the courtyard, where Draco laid lifeless. She couldn't stop the silent tears from running down. Astoria was on her knees, hurled and attached to his body. Her sister, Daphne, cradling her while humming soothing tunes.

Ron was next to her, with an undetectable expression of regret and relief. Hermione knew he was thinking, 'Thank Merlin it was him instead of whoever the curse was intended for.' Hermione couldn't help but feel the opposite. 

Hermione knew the poor boy had been through so much. Even with the title as the Slytherin Prince, not everything was handed to him on a silver platter. She knew he was broken in more ways than one. She just wished that she had told him that it was okay—that whatever he was doing, was okay.

Because Merlin knows he didn't have a choice in his own lifestyle. Hermione took a step forward before being yanked back by Ron and Dean Thomas. She needed to do something. Maybe offer her condolences to Astoria, his girlfriend?

Maybe say a few words in honour of him? Have everyone lift their wands up? Say a few prayers? Hermione was a wreck.

She should have told him.

Then she woke up. 

Hermione was met by the warm presence of Ginny, who was surprisingly not kicking her off the bed. The redhead was snoring loudly with her arms and legs tossed in every which direction that left Hermione very little room to herself. She had about an inch of personal space and beyond that would leave her on the floor.

Not that she minded, she'd learned that was the usual place she woke up when she bunked with Ginny. Hermione was staying at the burrow for the summer, following the final battle. 

Her parents were currently still in St Mungo's following the recovery of restoring their memories. Hermione went to the great extent of having them stay in the magical hospital for the time being, until they fully recover. The healers regularly updated her on the retrieval operation and it was going quite well. 

Molly, being the wonderful surrogate family member the Wizarding World has to offer, suggested that Hermione move in with them for a few months. After the war, everyone was forced to live with PTSD and other psychological disorders. Whether it be with paranoia from the sleepless nights or the never-ending grief. Everyone had something. Something that seemed incurable. Insatiable. 

Her parents—on the road of recovery—she didn't know what they would think after they regained all of their memories. They would probably never learn to trust their daughter ever again and Hermione couldn't blame them. She had wiped their memories without their consent. Their views towards her magic would never be the same after this.

Hermione still didn't know what to think of the fact that she would be alone. For an indefinite amount of time. No one would be there. They all had separate lives. 

She was always used to sharing her experiences with Harry and Ron. It was like their lives were morphed into one. But now, they were all faded into ghosts that filled their forever scarred bodies. Forced to live in the shadow of a world that would never be the same. 

Forced to live in the fragments handed from the miscreants that depended on their consumer-driven lives. Forced to look at people who had shattered hearts. Forced to live with a pit of emptiness in their souls. 

Hermione wondered how Ginny slept at night. She always looked so peaceful. But even she had her moments. Sometimes, Ginny would wake up in a cold sweat from a nightmare that she regularly dreamt about. Shouting Harry's name repeatedly. Followed by, "no! Please! Harry get out of here! I can take him. It's just a stupid diary. Please." She wouldn't stop crying until he showed up. And forced her to remember that he was still alive. That they both survived. 

Ginny practically shared her mind with the Dark Lord. Had no control over her actions or thoughts. Her heart embedded with the tragedy of 2002. 

The sun was rising. Which meant Hermione only had 4 hours of sleep. That was a generous amount compared to what she had to endure for the past year. She slowly crept out of bed, careful to not disturb Ginny, and began getting ready for the day. 

She was sure that at least Harry or Arthur was awake at this time. Neither of them seemed fond of sleeping just yet. Harry was still adjusting to his job induction as a new Auror while Arthur—he was so accustomed to taking point as a lookout for the Burrow. 

And she was right. Arthur was making tea while she saw Harry staring in the middle of the path in the field. He looked like a statue—his face drained of emotion, his eyes only fading into a dark green, and his scar offering the palest red lines. But there were other scars, scars you could not see but feel if you were close enough. 

It was his fight. And people lost their lives. Fighting for him, fighting for the outcome of the Wizarding World. Some young, some very old. Babies to the elderly. No matter the words of assurance he received, he would always blame himself. 

For the death of Fred, Tonks, Lupin, Sirius, Lily, James, Colin, Mad-Eye, Rufus, Hedwig, Cedric, Dobby, Snape, Colin, Charity, Dumbledore, and many others. 

No one expected Harry to still carry on even with the tremendous weight lifted off his shoulders. But no one expected him to be left in shambles too. He was so broken. 

Hermione slowly walked over to her best friend. He still felt like a stranger. Like he was hovering inside of his own body. The dead grass crunched under her feet while the summer wind blew her hair out of her face. She could tell Harry had been standing out here for hours. Yet, his body was so still and stiff. Like a statue. 

"What do you do, Hermione? When the worst of the war is over but you're left to live in the aftermath? Is it worth it? Winning if you don't get the chance to enjoy it with the people you love gone? How do you even live with yourself?" She didn't say anything. She just held his hand and squeezed. The last of her lingering strength and momentum carrying over to him, "they're dead, Hermione. All of them."

"I know." She heard him sigh. His curly, black hair falling at his eyes. His tan skin soaking up the rising sun. And his eyes brightened. Still not with emotion. 

"And I can't do anything about it. I'm forced to live with a legacy that belongs to them. To their sacrifices. Their blood." Harry closed his eyes and Hermione did the same. They let their bodies swing with the movement of the wind. 

"It's going to be okay." 

"I miss them," Harry admitted, letting the free tears dribble down his cheeks and made no attempt to wipe them away, "I miss Sirius. He—he told me this would happen. A bit of me didn't want to believe it. I let myself deny it for as long as I could. And he died. They all did. Right before my eyes. I saw everyone just leave! The Dursley's have no clue of what my life has become and the things you and I had to face at Hogwarts. Brave a battle." 

"They're proud of you," Hermione nudged him softly. She felt him choke back a sob. She felt up his pain. She could almost hear his heartbreak a little more.

"Sometimes I yearn to get on that train that Dumbledore informed me about. I wonder if it would have brought me back to them. If it would have changed anything. To finally be able to hug my own mother," Harry said. His voice void of emotion but crazing with every word.

"Maybe," Hermione shrugged, "but what would we do without you?" He suppressed a hostile response. 

"What do you think would have happened if he won? Everything would have gone to waste and humanity slowly diminishing. He would have killed you. He would have killed everyone." 

The only sound was the wind. 

"He would have murdered Ginny. He already hurt her once. And I don't know how I could deal with it if he hurt her again. Her own brother died because of me. How can she still love me after that?" Harry said, his tone growing erratic and bitter. Hermione could feel his hot breath mutter into the air. She felt him still as she kissed his shoulder, calming him. 

Harry used his free hand to dry the water that trickled down his skin. Hermione kept her eyes closed. She took a deep breath in. Listening to the air swoosh in the field and the soft crackling of the crops. And the beat of her heart thumping in her spasiming chest. 

"Happy birthday, Harry."


	2. Chapter 2

**_SEPTEMBER 5, 1998._ **

_"Today, we will be concocting some potions today. The first one will be amortentia," all of the girls in the class squealed except Hermione and Ginny. She had opted to revert to Hogwarts after the final battle while the boys went on to accept jobs straightaway. A lot of people returned and there were a few familiar faces as well. Some of her associates like Fay Dunbar and Seamus distanced themselves from Hogwarts as far away as possible. They went on to get jobs like Harry and Ron had done._

_All of the Slytherins were required to finish their 8th year since they ran out after Draco blew up the dungeons during the war. She hasn't seen Draco since the day she testified for him during it his trial. He would have been facing up to 20 years if Hermione and Harry hadn't stepped in and provided their evidence to prove his innocence. Narcissa Malfoy had been granted a full pardon due to her assistance in lying to Voldemort about Harry's living condition._

_Lucius, on the other hand, was imprisoned for life. He was only given one day out of the month for his son and wife to visit him. Draco never appeared during those days, probably out of guilt or resentment._

_Hermione was already offered multiple jobs at the British Ministry and MACUSA. She had put off both and tried to focus on retaking her NEWTS and OWLS. With McGonagall as Headmistress, everything felt just as it was._

_There weren't any students ordered to assassinate the headmaster, no teachers who had become a surrogate for Voldemort, no Tri-Wizard Tournaments, no finding Horcruxes—this was her year to rewind._

_Everything went well as expected. She had agreed to become Head Girl with Ernie Macmillan as Head Boy. She had late night study sessions in the Restricted Section of the library and weekly Hogsmeade trips with Ginny._

_Her life couldn't be any better. Until she saw Draco Malfoy. He looked blatantly dead, inside and out. The war had deteriorated his features and personality. Hermione still thought he was attractive. The way his hair fell at his eyes. His grey eyes glistening in the sunlight. His height towering over everyone. And his hands—dear Merlin—his wondrous hands. All of her friends, including Ron, knew about her crush on the Slytherin Prince. It was obvious to say the least._

_His friend group was far away from him as possible. Hermione would ask herself why but her thoughts were always interrupted by Ginny rambling._

_"You will all split up into pairs to brew this concoction. Then, you will write down what you smell and compare it with your partner. I expect everyone," he eyed the females carefully, "to view this project for academic purposes only."_

_Ginny and Hermione sat in the far end of the classroom, alongside Luna and Pansy Parkinson. While Hermione was brewing the potion for both of them, Ginny rambled on and on about her newest letter from Harry and how he was visiting sometime next week._

_She snuck in glances from Draco. He was paired up with Micheal Corner. She could tell Micheal was fed up with Draco not contributing._

_"Okay, I'm finished Gin. Tell me what the aroma is," Hermione got her quill ready and dipped it in the pot of black ink._

_"I'm not entirely sure. There are hints of pumpkin juice, cinnamon, definitely some type of musky manly smell," Ginny tried to think as she wafted the potion closer to her nose, "oh wait! I can also smell wood and treacle tarts."_

_She wrote down her findings and took in the scent for herself. Ginny grabbed her quill and notebook from Hermione's hands._

_"What do you smell? Wait don't tell me, I'll guess for you!" Hermione glared at her. She was embarrassed to say considering the fact that Pansy could easily overhear their conversation since she was stationed in front of them._

_"Do I have the option of lying?"_

_"Nope," Ginny said blatantly as she battered her eyelashes, "well, go on! Spit it out already or else I'm going to write what I think down."_

_"Fine," Hermione huffed as she stepped closer to the cauldron to get a proper whiff, "I smell green apples, vanilla, undoubtedly spearmint, old parchment, a little bit of citrus and aged books."_

_Without a second to spare, Pansy Parkinson turned around. Hermione gulped down her saliva and held her breath. She knew it. She knew the pug-face would tell Draco. Then her social life would be ruined. Everyone would be too embarrassed to even interact with her. No one would want to hire someone as hopelessly in love like Hermione._

_"So Granger," Pansy said with a little smug smirk, "I heard whatever you were talking about. According to your confession, it helped me piece my puzzle together."_

_"Get your nose out of our business before I make you, Parkinson," Ginny snarled as she tried to push the raven-haired girl back._

_"I can help you," Pansy offered as Ginny and Hermione snapped their jaws shut, "if I'm not mistaken—you smell Draco, right?" Hermione slowly nodded, "and I know he will definitely smell you in his amortentia."_

_"He has a girlfriend, Pansy. He's going to smell her scent not mine." She sadly huffed as Ginny went to write down everything on the scroll and submit it to Slughorn._

_"He's been mad about you starting from about fourth year. Ever since you showed up in that periwinkle dress at the Yule Ball, he's been trying to hide his feelings for you. He even went so far as to get a girlfriend to cover up his tracks," Pansy explained as propped up her hands on the table and leaned forward._

_"If he was, he would have done something about it. He would not have hidden behind Astoria Greengrass," Hermione retorted as she kept her head down low, "why don't you return back to Luna? It's not like your meddling is going to do me any good."_

_"Maybe this could actually help your situation, 'Mione," now that was a first. Ginny Weasley agreeing with Pansy Parkinson? Definitely a shocker, "you've been crazy about this geezer and I'm tired of seeing you live so miserably." Pansy beamed._

_"There's no way I'm agreeing to this horrid scheme of yours," Hermione shook her head and went to clean her workspace._

_"Study with me in the Slytherin dorms, just trust the plan. Luna and Weaslette can tag along as well," Ginny rolled her eyes at the nickname, "so?"_

_"It's not going to help, Pansy." Hermione insisted as she snuck in another view of Draco. He was absentmindedly stirring his cauldron with a metal rod while Micheal added ingredients._

_"Come on, 'Mione. You love studying and we'll finally get to see the Slytherin common room. If Luna's going, then I'm game," Ginny agreed as the blonde turned around._

_"If Luna's going where?" She asked with a smile, "I haven't agreed to go nargle searching again, have I?"_

_"No, no—we're going to study at the Slytherin common room after school," Ginny explained as Hermione glared at her, "Hermione's coming as well, aren't you?"_

_"I guess I am," Hermione didn't want to disappoint Luna. She had been through hell and back. From being held captive and tortured in Malfoy Manor for almost a whole year, and her birthday, she deserved to have a wee bit of hope._

_Crabbe and Goyle were serving a year sentence in Azkaban since no one testified for them. They had actively and willingly participated in the war from aiding their fathers to openly supporting the Carrow's medieval methods of teaching._

_"This sounds like fun," Luna clapped her hands together. The bruising on her frail and brittle skin had faded into a yellowish colour. Her sprained ankle had healed and she was no longer in the wheelchair that Pomfrey had insisted she used. Hermione gave her a weak smile and returned to resenting Ginny and Pansy. Both girls seemed prided in their choices._

_"It will be," Pansy gave a final wink before class was dismissed. Hermione walked two steps behind Ginny and tried to arrange the toppling books in her hand._

_"I cannot believe you," Hermione huffed as Ginny guided them towards their next class which was Transfiguration. With McGonagall as headmistress, she had lots to do with very little time to do it in so there was a new teacher occupying her spot, "after all these years of friendship, you decided to turn your back on me."_

_"Oh don't be so melodramatic," Ginny rolled her eyes. They stepped into the classroom and was greeted with the familiar scent of mince pies and cinnamon. Molly Weasley was a sufficient Transfiguration teacher. Hermione knew Molly only accepted this post to avoid confrontation with Fred's death. This job filled a void of her, "ugh mum! Must you always greet us with food?"_

_"What's on the plate this time, Professor Weasley?" Mandy Brocklehurst asked with a laugh as she plucked a tart from the desk._

_"I thought I would try a Muggle dish. It was hard to make but Arthur helped me with the tools," Molly beamed as she handed out the desserts to her students. She wanted the kids to be as comfortable as possible. Bu doing this, they grasped the lessons more thoroughly and excelled._

_"Tastes like heaven," Micheal Corner added as he took a spoonful of jam from an open plate and moaned in satisfaction, "you need to open a bakery, missus W."_

_Dennis Creevy snapped multiple photos of the plates with his older brother's camera and grinned. Hermione always consoled Dennis when she found him crying in the Gryffindor common room over his brother's death. It was heartbreaking to see him like that. Hermione had formed a connection with almost everyone after the war and felt for the younger students who had lost their older siblings during the final battle. They were just children after all._

_"I'm thinking about it, Micheal. Now! Who wants to review Gamps Law?" The whole class groaned as their mouths were stuffed with Molly's baked goods, "it isn't all that bad. It's just the basics really."_

_"Molly, we adore you and praise your efforts but it's a Friday. And we don't want to blow our brains off from frustration," Hannah Abbott said with a huff. She and Neville are currently dating, much to Luna's dismay. After Neville's confession, he wanted to get married right away and Luna wasn't ready for that. She didn't want to settle down._

_That was her first chance at love and was scared away. Luna didn't mind though, she endorsed the happy couple. She and Neville had become closer friends, though. They usually told each other about new plants or recently-discovered water goblins in the depths of the Mediterranean Sea._

_"I know you all dread actually learning but I'm afraid it's required," Molly laughed and continued to write on the chalkboard, "Blaise, my favourite Italian flame, care to tell the class why you're late?"_

_"Got lost. These new sodding staircases are so confusing. Swore Hogwarts should've had an orientation or something," Blaise shook his head, "what do we have here?" He plucked a sugary confection off the table and sat next to Theodore Nott and Hermione. Most of the Slytherins had become more comfortable and closer to everyone else._

_It was like they tore their walls down and wanted to start anew. Which was perfect for Hermione. She wanted to become friends with them, some more than others. But she was definitely not looking forward to her study date with Pansy. With anyone else, she'd happily oblige. But for some reason, Pansy didn't entice her._

_Maybe it was because of her link to being Draco's romantic lover in their third year before he moved onto Astoria. Out of all of the Slytherins, she had become friendlier to Theodore. They studied together, met up in Hogsmeade, he even gave her fashion advice._

_"Something called a victoria sponge. Nothing will ever beat this, not even Puddifoot's tea cakes. You'll win by a landslide," Terry Boot acclaimed as Molly gushed._

_"Stop buttering me up. Y'know how it gets me distracted or else I'll be fishing for compliments all-day," Molly crossed her arms and turned the page of her textbook, "now, onto the more important stuff_ **─** _who can tell me the second law of Gamp's law? Anyone? Theodore? Ernie? Hermione?"_

_Theo went to answer her question with food in his mouth. Crumbs dribbled out as he began to speak so Molly went onto Ernie. Hermione liked the fact that she was their teacher. She didn't know how long she'd stay and teach at Hogwarts. It was inevitable, she would always stay home because of her children. But now, they were all grown up. She had no one to look after besides herself and Arthur._

_After the class ended and many arguments between Molly and Blaise, Hermione sat in her favourite place under the Whomping Willow. She made sure to tap the place on the stump so it wouldn't be violent and relaxed under the shade._

_Hermione let out a loud sigh and pulled out a book. Fridays were always relaxing to her. She finished all of the work that was going to be due the following week and had nothing currently on her schedule besides for her 'study date' with Pansy._

_She knew no one would dare to approach the Whomping Willow with the exception of herself. And of course, the meddling and tiresome Theodore Nott._

_"Fancy seeing you here," Theo crossed his legs, sat on the grass in front of Hermione, and placed his hands in his lap, "reading 'Hogwarts: A History' again, are we?" Hermione rolled her eyes as she mustered up a response._

_"You know it," she used a shading charm to block out the sun that was gleaming in her eyes and blurring her vision. Theo laid on the grass and placed with the dirt until someone kicked him in the side, "out for a stroll, Daphne?"_

_"I tried to find this geezer all day. I even searched in the bloody library for you. I should have known he was trailing after the Gryffindor Princess," the older Greengrass lifted the boy off the ground and into her arms, "you're a nightmare to look after."_

_"Then stop looking," Theo sheepishly teased and wrapped his arm around the blonde's shoulders, "I bid you farewell good lady. I really do hope I get the chance to annoy you once again." Daphne and Theo waved goodbye to Hermione as she did the same. She smiled contently and was proud of the fact that they put their differences aside for once in their lives. Everyone got along, no matter of their past or their choices_ **─** _it didn't define them._

_After the sun started to set, she marched back up to the castle and to the Gryffindor tower._

_She slithered into something more comfortable. Hermione debated wearing the colour that Pansy said Draco admired on her. She decided against it and went for a plain red sweatshirt and shorts. She, Ginny, and Luna went down to the dungeons where Pansy was already waiting impatiently._

_"You're late," Pansy had her arms crossed in a fretful manner. She clearly did not like to be kept waiting. Bloody brat. Ginny thought to herself._

_"It's only half-past five," Hermione furrowed her eyebrows as Pansy whispered the password and led them inside the dungeons._

_They made their way inside and it was nothing like Hermione imagined. She would have thought the Slytherin chambers would be decked out in blacks and the like. There was actually more silver, greys, and green shades spread across the room. There was an ominous light that was reflecting off of the Black Lake and into the sitting area._

_A fireplace that was spitting out green fire and leather couches galore. Slytherin had its own library that looked to be used by one a few people. A variety of floating candles and studying tables in corners seemed to fill the empty space. There were two sets of spiral staircases each leading to the boys and girls dormitories._

_Daphne Greengrass was already at one desk near the fire, sharply taking notes on the Charms lesson they had earlier in the day. Next to her was Theo and Blaise who appeared less productive. They were charming paper cranes to fly around the room and laughing when it hit Tracey Davis in the face._

_"What are you wearing?" Pansy eyed Hermione up and down and took her wand out._

_"Ehmn, clothes?"_

_"No, that colour is going to blind me for Salazar's sake. That won't do, will it? I guess I'll just have to make it more appealing," with a flick of Pansy's the wand, the red jumper had turned into a beautiful periwinkle. Pansy knew exactly what she was doing. Ginny smirked as Hermione scowled at the Slytherin._

_"Oi!" Blaise signalled the girls to go over to them. Hermione pulled up a chair as Luna sat on a beanbag chair that was next to Pansy's seat._

_Ginny shared a seat with Daphne as they pulled out their textbooks. Hermione had already had the lessons pat-down so she helped the others with their weak points._

_"I don't get it! It's so stupid. Aren't water goblins grindylows? Everyone refers to them like that and I don't see why it should be called something different," Blaise groaned and flipped the textbooks of his DADA class._

_"Grindlows are referred to as the water demons, hence they have different meanings," Hermione tried explaining it for the seventh time._

_"This is bollocks. I don't get why we have to distinguish it from each other. With Hestia Jones as our professor, I really don't think she'd care if we'd bullshit our notes," Blaise concluded with a slam of his textbook and huffed._

_"Hestia Jones is one of the most skilled witches in Defense Against the Dark Arts. She was a member of the Order of the Phoenix and Advance Guard. Of course, she'd want your notes to be thorough. Knowing her, she'd probably give out a complex test every week," Ginny rolled her eyes as she continued to read about herbology._

_"Well, I guess I'll just have to copy off of Theo."_

_"You're barking," Theo glared at Blaise, "I take my subjects seriously and there is no way you're riding off my back. Go study some more." Blaise let out a long sigh and threw his head back against the chair._

_"This is so much work, it's insane! It's only the fifth day of school and I'm already writing two rolls of parchment on acromantula venom and it's value." Daphne pulled at her hair and cracked her knuckles, "the next time I see Slughorn, I'm going to kick him where the sun doesn't shine."_

_"You guys are being overdramatic," a voice said behind them as Hermione flinched. She knew that voice, she craved that voice. She would do anything for that voice, "to think I acquaint myself with such imbeciles."_

_"Haven't talked to us since escaping with your ruddy family and now you appear out of nowhere. Did Astoria let you off your leash? Is it time for you to go potty?" Theo pouted his lips and conjured a dog's collar with his wand, "come here, I want to see if it fits." Draco scowled at his classmates._

_"I'll have you know that at least I can get a girlfriend. You've been courting Daphne for how long and she still resists you," Draco sneered as he scanned the table._

_Then his eyes found her. They were large, chestnut, and looked somewhat dismayed. He stilled for a few moments before shoving his hands into his pockets. Pansy must have caught that because she smirked and gestured over to Hermione in a snap of a second._

_"I love this colour, Hermione. It looks really dashing on you. What do you call this shade again, Theo? Blue? Cerulean?" Pansy ran her hands over the thread of Hermione's jumper. Her cheeks heated up but that Godric that the lighting was dim or else she'd be as red as a tomato._

_"I think the word for it is periwinkle," Theo answered back. All of Draco's friends knew about his 'crush' on Hermione. Even when he detested it, they all kept their feelings out in the open and took a jab at Draco when his vision wandered over to Hermione._

_"Ah yes. You see I was thinking about wearing a dress in this colour. But I really don't think it would suit me," Pansy sighed and looked over to Draco. He had grown uncomfortable and his once silver eyes darkened into a black._

_"Damn right. You'd just ruin the colour with your pug-face waltzing in it," Draco tipped his head._

_"I better not catch you snogging my baby sister in the halls, Draco," Daphne glared at him while he simply turned sharply on his heel and headed up the stairs._

_"Phase one complete," Pansy crossed her arms and nonchalantly turned the page of her book. Luna was playing with the laces of Pansy's shoes while humming a small tune._

_"Why would you guys do that? He clearly can't even look at me properly. You guys are mad if you think he has feelings for me. You saw how he just ran out without a word! Draco unquestionably can't stand to be in my presence," Hermione put her hands over her head in embarrassment and disappointment._

_"We're just planting the seeds, darling."_

**_AUGUST 5, 2001._ **

"You narcissistic arsehole!" Ginny shouted at Blaise, "I gave the best years of my life to my friendship with you and you can't even remember when my birthday is?" She exclaimed as she threw another hex at the tall Italian lad in front of her, "I'm going to murder you so fast, you won't even get to say goodbye to your dear, gold-digging mummy." She pointed her wand before Harry grabbed her arms and pinned her on the floor.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Work has been agonizing me but I promise I bought a glorious present for you! I did, I really did!" Blaise pleaded as he shielded his face. Pansy was enjoying the show as she was eating popcorn. And Hermione would like to say **─** spoiling her appetite.

"Go on, Weasley! Don't be a prat, finish this insolent geezer off!" It was Pansy's birthday today and they were celebrating with a grand dinner at her France flat. Hermione was preparing the food along with Theo and Daphne. The two Slytherins constantly flirted even with Hermione begging them not to.

"If you say one more thing about what you want to do to her with your tongue, I will kill both of you with a very heavy rock," Hermione glowered at them. Daphne's face turned beet red as they set the table.

"I'm going to ask you this one more time Zabini **─** when is my birthday?" Blaise flinched as he tried to remember the special date.

"August eleventh! It's August eleventh! Please, dear Salazar, save my pretty face from this weaslette," Blaise praised as Ginny looked satisfied. Harry let out a breath of relief and slumped into the couch from tackling his fiance off of Blaise.

"That was very anti-climactic," Pansy looked displeased as she charged over to the dinner table and took a seat next to Luna, "I wanted someone to die today. This birthday party is bollocks." She huffed. Hermione placed a birthday crown on her head.

"Congratulations on making it to being twenty-one years old, pug-face!" Ginny clapped as she blew a kazoo in her face while Pansy held a bright smile. Pansy hated red velvet cake, so of course, Ginny baked red velvet cake.

"I thought I gave you specific directions and a recipe to make-"

"But it's much more fun this way!" Ginny whined as she lit the candles with the flick of her wand. Hermione rolled her eyes and immediately transfigured it to become a basic but delightful carrot cake, which everyone in their friend group enjoyed. After they sang the birthday song, Pansy blew out the fire and clapped.

"Present time!" Pansy ran over to the table before being dragged back, "but dinner can wait until later, Granger! I want to open this big one." She said with a sheepish grin. Hermione had to pry away the box from Pansy's sticky hands.

"Not now," Hermione always acted as the mum of their clique. Whether it be for chaperoning during their weekly drinking nights at Seamus' pub in Diagon Alley or reprimanding Theo and Ron for breaking another one of Pansy's flower vases.

"When's the last time we all had dinner together?" Harry questioned as he stuffed a mouthful of potatoes in his mouth.

"Two night ago at Granger's flat," Blaise answered. Somehow, Hermione's house had become the place where they all hung out. It was large for a home that would only accommodate one person. But her friends utilized that to their advantage. They all had a drawer in the guest bedrooms for their clothes and belongings for when they slept over. Theo had even gone so far as to buy a separate toothbrush for himself.

"That seems like forever ago," Ron sighed as he continued eating. Hermione barely touched her food even though she's the one who cooked most of it.

"Yes, well now I have to spend a hundred galleons for groceries every month just for you guys to raid it," Hermione glared at them as she picked at her food. Pansy was too busy ogling her gifts to even eat despite Luna's attempt to feed her.

"You'll live. I've seen your paycheck and your Order of Merlin rewarding," Daphne said as she and Theo talked together. Harry was going on about what happened in the Auror department that day while Ginny engaged in a conversation about quidditch with her brother and Blaise. Hermione was content with her life and began eating.

**_AUGUST 10, 2001._ **

"If you dare dump that bucket of water on me─I will hex you to bits, Theodore," Hermione warned as she opened up a single eyelid. She saw her colleague hovering over her bed with a blue pot in his hands. The chestnut-haired lad had a sheepish grin that she wanted to wipe off, "I mean it." He obliged and took a few steps back.  
  


"If you hate me waking you up every morning then you should not have left your floo unlocked," Theo teased and handed her a coffee cup, "Granger you better get your lethargic arse up or else I'll send Blaise in here." She pushed him out of her bedroom and began getting dressed. Theo always turned up at her flat uninvited. She would be cooking lunch on her day off and he'd appear in her study reading the _Prophet_.  
  


Hermione quickly did her makeup and pulled over her grey Ministry robes that Pansy called a tragedy to the eyes. Her London home was close to work and a few blocks down from Theo's house. She walked outside to find her favourite group of friends already chatting and eating breakfast.  
  


She entered her kitchen and immediately became in a playful mood, "must all you always show up unannounced?" Hermione grumbled and stabbed a fork in a bowl of fruits that Ginny prepared.  
  


"Your house is the only place that is stocked with free food. Not that we'd need to pay or anything," Ron snorted and continued to shove eggs in his mouth. Ron always abused his influence to get things he wants. After the war, he made sure every quidditch team offered him a position even though he had always set his heart for playing among the Chudley Cannons.  
  


"Blaise, darling, aren't you supposed to be in Italy?" Hermione questioned as she eyed the Blaise Zabini carefully.  
  


"So now _everyone_ cares where I am. What happened to the time where I was taken hostage by one of my gold-digging mother's crazy ex-husbands? Nobody even bothered to send out a single search owl," he scoffed and adjusted his designer suit that he just finished flaunting, "apparently, the only thing I'm useful for Zabini Cooperations is being the pretty face. Graham Montague has been doing everything for me."  
  


"Lazy arse," Ginny sneered as she gulped down her pumpkin juice, "well I'm off to Holyhead for practice. Because some of us actually have to work."  
  


"Don't flatter yourself Weaslette. All you do is throw a stupid ball around," Pansy laughed and ruffled the redhead's hair in a friendly manner. Ginny glared at her and was tempted to use her bat-bogey hex, "I'm due in France at the moment for a new edition of _Witch Weekly_. Skeeter wants to use one of my dresses for a photo shoot." Pansy blew them all a kiss, used an international portkey, and disappeared.  
  


"We should all get to the Ministry. I hear another meeting with Shacklebolt just waiting to tear our insides apart," Theo stretched his spine and reached his arms over his head. Ron went outside to apparate back to Ireland.  
  


"Finnigan's pub after 5 sound good to everyone?" Harry asked as he adjusted his Head Auror badge that was pinned to his black robes, "I invited Micheal and Anthony."  
  


"Goldstein is such a bore when he's utterly drunk. That Ravenclaw will talk our ears off until they bleed. He'll go on and on about what happened in the dragons' division," Theo rolled his eyes, "don't even get me started on Corner. Why does he even want to be an Auror if he's so crap at wandwork?"  
  


"Some people are just not as naturally gifted as you are, my sweetcakes," Blaise trailed after them in the floo to the Ministry. Harry and they diverged their separate ways at level two. He headed towards the Auror department while Blaise, Hermione, and Theo trudged towards the DMLE, "what did you get Ginny for her birthday?" As Hermione did daily, she picked up the morning's edition for the Prophet.  
  


"Let me guess─you forgot and you're planning on riding off of our backs," Hermione chuckled as the boys followed her into the office. Daphne Greengrass, her assistant, had written down all of the important notes for her on a piece of parchment.  
  


"You know me so well," Blaise beamed as Theo rolled his eyes, "don't tell me you _actually_ got her present, Nott. Because I know damn well that last year you wrote your name down on Harry's card when he wasn't looking."  
  


"I would like to think that I have evolved and made a lot of better choice since then, Zabini. I did buy her a present and I think she'd appreciate it greatly. I know Potter will," Blaise and Hermione opened their eyes in realization. Theo just kept to himself and held a grin on his face.  
  


"If you got her what I think you got her, I might murder you," Hermione pointed a threatening finger at Theo, "do not tell me its─"  
  


"Lingerie? Knowing Nott over here it probably is. Remember your birthday in eighth year? Yeah, it most definitely is," Blaise said as he let out a laugh. Hermione glared at both of them, "don't be shy, tell us what it is."  
  


"No! Don't you dare," Hermione exclaimed, "I want both of you out of my office and I want Theo to get rid of that present. Blaise, make sure he gets her something acceptable and decent." Blaise kept a steady grip of Theo's shoulder as they walked out of her study. Hermione continued to work for a few hours until her lunch break.  
  


"Granger, Niles Hanley wants to set up a meeting to discuss the Warbeck case," Daphne popped her head in with a ledger in her hand, "I checked your schedule and a slot at 3 pm on Thursday would work best. But whatever you say goes."  
  


"That's fine as long as the Melinda Bobbin conference about her apothecaries are moved to Friday," Hermione waved her away and opened up her drawer. She always had a pre-packed lunch while she divulged in the latest news in the Prophet. She had just begun to eat a pumpkin pasty when she dropped her spoon.  
  


**_ASTORIA GREENGRASS TO BECOME LADY MALFOY_ **   
  


It felt like being punched. She was locked in her seat for fifteen minutes in utter shock. Without even contacting anyone, Pansy had stormed into her office and dragged her out the Ministry without a word. Prior to this, she had plucked Ginny who was on the way to the practice for the World Cup.  
  


"What the hell is going on?" Hermione asked as she straightened out her grey robes, "I have to be in a meeting with Kingsley in less than an hour! You can't just whirl in and—" the Slytherin girl silenced her protests as she slammed the Prophet down.  
  


Hermione bit her lip and tried to act as though she hasn't seen the headline. But her acting was just as half-arse as her lies. Ginny's eyes widened in surprise. The redhead's fingers clung onto the newspaper and read through it carefully.  
  


_Astoria Greengrass and ex-Death Eater Draco Malfoy are, as we know it, betrothed! After almost six whole years of dating, the Malfoy heir finally proposed. This comes after Astoria moved into the Malfoy Manor with Draco and his family. All of their friends had mentioned that they were happily in love and can't keep their hands to themselves!_

_Lucius Malfoy who was asked to comment from Azkaban said, "I couldn't imagine two people more perfect for each other. They've known each other their whole lives and once started off as friends. Their relationship blossomed into true love. My son deserves this moment."_   
  


"Did he tell you about this?" Ginny questioned with a puzzled scowl. In her head, she was imagining cutting off Draco's manly areas. She dropped her broom and went to sit down on the bench that Pansy had led them to.  
  


"It was inevitable. They have been dating since his fifth year in Hogwarts. And it's been almost 3 years since we've all graduated. Of course, he would get down on one knee for her," Hermione said with a shrug but in reality—her heart was breaking.  
  


All of her friends knew she was in love with him. Ever since Harry told her about that night on the Astronomy Tower. For when he tried to kill Dumbledore. At first, Hermione was worried for him. About him. About what other immoral tasks Voldemort might assign him in the future.  
  


Then slowly, those feelings evolved. When she testified at his trial to prove his innocence, they did nothing but exchange a few words. But since then, Hermione couldn't stop replaying their conversation.  
  


Worry had turned into lust, then love.  
  


But now, he was going to marry another woman. It didn't come across as a shock to anyone but it still hurt knowing that this was reality. She could fantasize about him but now, she couldn't. Draco would be a married man and she—well she had nothing going for her at the moment.  
  


"Yeah but he's been in love with _you_ , Granger!" Hermione glared at Pansy who had insisted she contact him throughout the years. Hermione never made an attempt to even reach out to him.  
  


"Don't be so daft, Parkinson. We both know that nothing good is going to come out of this. So just leave it alone. Besides, I am happy for him. If he wants to marry her then so be it. It was just a crush. But this will give me the closure that I need," Hermione exhaled slowly. Pansy rolled her eyes as her excuse.  
  


"Just a crush? You basically cried your eyes out when the news spread about Draco and Astoria moving in together last year," Ginny scoffed as she used her wand to burn the Prophet into flames.  
  


"If this is all you came to tell me then I must leave. I have a very important day ahead of me and—"  
  


"Draco had reached out to me specifically and he wants to use our brand for Astoria's wedding gown and all of her bridesmaid's dresses."  
  


"Well—I don't see why we should deny the invitation. It seems like a wonderful opportunity for us," Hermione got up from her chair but before she could apparate, Pansy's hand closed in on her wrist.  
  


"And Brown's cake shop that you invested in."  
  


"I guess—"  
  


"And the wedding banquet we own in France."  
  


"It'll be good press for us, Pansy. It's just a coincidence that he wants to reserve all of our assets. I'll be in touch with Lavender about the cakes and you can direct all of the meetings with the Malfoys."  
  


"Narcissa asked to speak with you privately."  
  


"Alright," Hermione said after a while, "you can set her up with an appointment. You can discuss this with Daphne and take a look into my schedule."  
  


"Are you sure you'll be able to do this, 'Mione? It's been years since you've seen him in person and now you'll actually have one-on-one conversations," Ginny quirked an eyebrow as Hermione's lips curled slightly.  
  


"Don't be silly. I have seen him around the Ministry before and I won't have a ' _one-on-one_ ' conversation with him. Because my lovely assistant Daphne, Lavender, and Pansy will conduct any further inquiries for them," Hermione stated as she swirled out of Pansy's grasp.  
  


"Wait Granger!" Hermione turned around one final time, "we're still on for the pub later right? I know Ginny here can't wait to open what I got her for her birthday." She gave a curt nod and returned back to her station. She asked Daphne if there were any messages as she was handed a clipboard. Hermione pushed her office door open to find Theodore Nott with his legs propped up on her desk.  
  


"There's the girl that won't quit!" Theo clapped his hands ferociously as she pushed his feet off of her furniture.  
  


"I thought I told you to get out of my office. What do you want, Theo?" Hermione asked as she resumed to fixing her speech for her meeting.  
  


"Only your body pressed up against mine, you foxy minx," Hermione rolled her eyes and ruffled the ends of his sandy-chestnut hair. She sat on the edge of her desk as she reviewed legislations.  
  


"Theo, we have a meeting in half an hour with Kingsley. Is this really how you want to spend your time when you should be reviewing these numbers?" Hermione scowled down at him but he just smirked in response.  
  


"You are aware that I fancy Daphne, correct?"  
  


"Painfully so. But yes, I am vividly aware of that fact. How could anyone not? Do you have a point or are you going somewhere this?" Hermione sighed and gave up on reviewing the scrolls.  
  


"Well her birthday is coming up and I want to arrange to pull off a grand gesture for her!" Theo broadly smiled. Theo's crush on Daphne was more intense than all of the feelings Hermione had for Draco combined.  
  


"Then I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun plotting out that devious scheme. Anything you come up with will end you imbibing a pint of fire whiskey in the pub down the street." Hermione said as she brushed her fingers against her temple.  
  


"That was frankly rude. Okay enough about me, I saw the headlines this morning. How are you feeling my little sexy cherry?" His pet names always weirdly comforted Hermione. She went to open her mouth but was interrupted with Daphne knocking at her door.  
  


"You guys are needed down at the Minister's office in five minutes," Daphne reminded them as she strutted back to her desk.  
  


"Saved by the bell," Theo muttered in her ear as she beamed with gratefulness. She mouthed a 'thank you' to Daphne before going down three floors to their needed destination.  
  


The meeting went fairly well except for the end. She had leaned in to place a modest kiss on Kingsley's cheek as he did the same but something went wrong in the process because their lips touched.  
  


Hermione freaked out and had Kingsley obliviated. The moment vanished from the Minister of Magic's mind as they scurried up to their offices, "I cannot believe that happen."  
  


"Always go for the handshake, 'Mione, always the sodding handshake," Theo kept his head down in his sad attempts of keeping a laugh in, "I won't tell anyone besides Daphne. I'm so glad I got to witness that. And for the record─if he comes for my perfectly shaped arse, I'm bringing you down with me."  
  


"I'm counting on it," Hermione rolled her eyes and continued to walk back to her office,  
  
  


* * *

**_SEPTEMBER 11, 1998._ **

_"Oh sorry!" Hermione exclaimed as she bent over and retrieved the heap of books that had fallen to the floor, "that was very clumsy of me. I apologize again."_   
  


_"That's quite alright. I was a little bewildered myself. It's been a long time since I've been here. Could you point me in the direction of the Headmistress' office?" That face looked way too familiar, "I'm Adrian by the way. I have heard glorious things about you."_   
  


_"Pucey, right?" The boy nodded, "I can lead you there. Ehm, if you don't mind me asking, why are you here? I didn't quite catch you at the final battle." Hermione asked as she directed them towards McGonagall's department._   
  


_"Well, I was fighting alongside the defected. The defected were those who were given up to the Dark Lord based on their families and had no choice. I know Zabini and Parkinson were one of us as well but they pleaded support to Voldemort at times. We were kept hidden throughout most of the war," Adrian explained with a sparse smile, "I'm here to apply for the Muggle Studies post." Hermione nearly dropped her books again and choked._   
  


_"Really?" Hermione questioned with wide eyes, "I mean_ _─_ _that's great but I don't understand. You're only, what, 20?"_  
  


_"Yes but I turn 21 in January. I know I'm considerably young to have this type of responsibility but I feel I could really handle this job," Pucey beamed. Hermione nodded as they were stood in front of the gargoyle._   
  


_"The password is 'fierce kitten,'" Pucey quirked an eyebrow at her, "don't ask. Well, I should be going now, I hope we can see each other again, Professor."_   
  


_"Yes, it was nice getting reacquainted with a friendly face. I'll be sure to get the job just for you, Hermione Granger." He gave a slight bow and disappeared through the spiral staircase. Hermione rushed down to the Great Hall for dinner and occupied the seat next to Ginny._   
  


_"You seem more jumpy than usual. What's got your knickers in a twist?" Ginny set the Prophet down as she stared up at her best friend, "Mione? Is everything okay?"_   
  


_"I just ran into Adrian Pucey and he was nothing like I remembered. He was sweet, almost charming. I don't know_ _─_ _he mentioned something about the defected." Hermione shook her head and began eating when Pansy strutted over with Daphne Greengrass._  
  


_"I just saw Cassius Warrington and Oliver Wood roam the halls and for Salazar's sake, they are bloody fine!" Daphne threw her head back as Pansy rolled her eyes, "I wonder what they're here for."_   
  


_"That's weird, Hermione said she just saw Adrian Pucey," Ginny shrugged. She definitely had the Weasley appetite as she stuffed her face with toast._   
  


_"Say, who's up for another round of studying?" Pansy asked eagerly._   
  


_"Definitely not me," Ginny shuddered. Hermione agreed with her. It wasn't that she liked being around the Slytherins more, but it seemed like she was just a puppet on Pansy's strings. Blaise had added that whenever Hermione hung around them, Draco did appear much more frequently._   
  


_"We are so close, though!"_   
  


_"No, Parkinson, I am not going to play along to this anymore. If Malfoy wanted to say something to me, then he would have done so by now." Hermione concluded and gnawed on her lip._   
  


_"Fine," Pansy pursed her lips and defeatedly sighed as she played with her rings, "we are still hanging out tonight whether you like it or not." The four girls saw just the boy they were gossiping about enter the room. Pansy smirked._   
  


_"Don't you dare_ _─_ _"_  
  


_"Draco!"_   
  


_"Blimey," Hermione rolled her eyes as the platinum blonde boy walked over to them. His facial expressions looked softer than usual and he wasn't sneering down at them._   
  


_"Yes?" His tone was dripping with agitation. Hermione shifted uncomfortably and kept her head down. She could still feel his hot eyes on her._   
  


_"I just wanted to ask how you were doing on this fine evening." Could she be any more obvious? Hermione wanted to disaparate herself right then and there. If it wasn't for McGonagall walking in with three people beside her_ _─_ _she would have._  
  


_"Your attention please," Minerva tapped her glass with a spoon. Students settled in their seats as Daphne and Pansy retreated back to the Slytherin table. Hermione was grateful that Oliver waved to her as she did the same back._   
  


_She wished that Harry and Ron were there with her. She had begged them to go and finish their year together but they saw no reason to. Job offers poured in for them and they accepted, leaving Hermione behind. She thought that they did everything together, but now, they were all in different countries. Hermione in Scotland, Harry in England, and Ron in Ireland. It seemed like the Golden Trio had gone their separate ways._   
  


_"There are a few changes in staffing this year due to_ _─_ _to the eventful and unfortunate outcomes of the war," McGonagall started, "the replacement of Charity Burbage for Muggle Studies is Adrian Pucey. While the new quidditch coaches for their respective houses are Cassius Warrington, Oliver Wood, Roger Davies, and Heidi Macavoy."_  
  


_"I might just join quidditch for that," Fay Dunbar snorted as Ginny hit her square in the chest in an attempt to shut her mouth._   
  


_"Well then, now we have all that settled, let the feast begin." Within seconds, the tables were filled with foods and desserts galore. Draco looked over from his place next to Astoria towards the Gryffindor row and was shocked that the girl who was holding his hand, wasn't Hermione._

* * *

**_AUGUST 10, 2001._ **

Hermione got off work at half past 6 in the evening with Daphne at her arm. Their go-to pub was owned by Seamus Finnegan. He opened this joint after the war with the help of Ron's Order of Merlin earnings. Pansy had apparated a second later and was panting for breath.  
  


All of them walked into the bar as a wave of relief flashed over them. Another day at the office and they survived. Her buzz of happiness had died when she laid eyes on none other than Draco Malfoy. He was smiling and laughing along to a conversation that was being conducted by Luna and Blaise.  
  


"I'm going to kill you Pans," Hermione mumbled in her ear. She had a desperate look on her face as she clung to Theo's side. Daphne sat on the seat opposite to Blaise while Harry was getting the drinks from the bar. He looked better than she remembered. His bright, platinum blonde hair fell at his eyes just as it did in their sixth year.  
  


Even while sitting, he was towering over everyone. She was thankful that Ron was here. Maybe she could engage in a conversation with him to keep her mind off of things.  
  


"It's not as bad as you think," Pansy assured her as she helped Hermione take her robes off.  
  


She was wearing a silky navy blouse with a few buttons undone at the top and rolled up at the sleeves to expose her elbows. It revealed the peak of the blue lace bralette she was wearing underneath.  
  


She was wearing her, what Pansy called, the black godsend denims. According to the fashion fanatic, it accentuated her backside and hugged her hips.  
  


"'Mione! We saved you a seat," Ron said with a bright smile. She occupied the empty stool as she sat in between Ron and Theo. Ron had recently gotten married to Katie Bell and their relationship was admirable.  
  


They played quidditch together for the Chudley Cannons, rivalling against his sister who played for the Holyhead Harpies. Katie was currently on maternity leave as she was due to give birth in May.  
  


"What have we missed?" Hermione grabbed the mug full of butterbeer that Harry placed down on the table.  
  


She was too afraid to meet him in the eye. So she kept her vision trained on Theo who had been displaying a gleam in his eye so bright, it was blinding.  
  


"Draco was just telling us about his wedding, the lucky duck," Blaise teased and ruffled his old friend's hair. She knew that no one kept in contact with Draco after graduation. He had gone to do many great things. The Malfoy apothecary business was shooting through the roof with success.  
  


She never knew the reason but suspected it had to do something with her well-known crush. Hermione had become very close to the group of Slytherins that once hated her. Probably closer with them than they had been with Draco in their school years.  
  


Harry and Pansy shared an odd relationship. It was never romantic since Pansy was linked with Luna Lovegood and Harry was engaged to Ginny. But they talked to each other more than anyone else.  
  


It's like they were always planning something. And occasionally, they'd point in Hermione's direction. It always ended with her getting a date with some bloke they set her up with. The one time she went out with Rolf Scamander, she never felt so alive.  
  


But their date revolved around the success of his grandfather's legacy in magizoology. Or the time she slept with Charlie Weasley, it was just plain awkward after that.  
  


She backpedalled to the time she attempted to date Viktor Krum again. It was a travesty. They started on a dinner date in Bulgaria and somehow wounded up on a boat to Singapore.  
  


"I also hear you're using multiple of Hermione's businesses that she's associated to," Luna added with a mysterious smile, "her cakes are incredibly delicious. Lavender will be glad to work with you."  
  


"Lavender?"  
  


"Yes, Lavender Brown is the manager. Molly Weasley is the head baker of Heaven On a Plate. She'll be the one conducting all of the food-related queries. Pansy will be doing the same with the dresses. Fleur Weasley will also be the one for you to contact about the wedding hall," Hermione answered with an honest simper.  
  


"So you'll have no part in this?" Draco questioned. She could feel his eyes on her but she didn't dare to look at him. She rummaged through her purse to try and find the business cards she kept on hand.  
  


"I just invest in these businesses and give my input on certain aspects such as new locations, stock buyers, et cetera." Hermione explained as she pushed the cards towards him. His fingers brushed against hers for a split second as her heart rate raced.  
  


Pansy kicked her shins slightly as Hermione returned a glare.  
  


"Why invest in a business if you aren't involved in anything?"  
  


"I _am_ involved, Malfoy. More so than you might think. I orbit around the businesses while simultaneously keeping my job at the Ministry. Although, I spend most of my time in Brown's shop in Diagon," she retorted with a slight scowl.  
  


"I'm sure Hermione will be glad to assist me though since I will be busy making and designing all of the dresses," Pansy smiled. Theo put his hand on Hermione's thigh to calm her down. Draco's eyes trailed down to Theo's gesture.  
  


"Well. That was very eventful. Now, let's talk about me." Theo changed the subject as Hermione let out a chuckle. Everyone else nodded, "so I'm thinking about buying a new house in Chesire. Who wants to live with me? I'll take anyone, I'm not picky about my roommates."  
  


"I'll live with you," Blaise offered with a sheepish grin.  
  


"No, you are the only exception to my statement," Theo sneered, "Daph? What about you? I know Granger doesn't pay her employees very well."  
  


"Hey! It's better than Susan Bones' paycheck. The poor girl had to come running to me and 'Mione for a Christmas bonus last year, you cheap freak." Harry joked as Theo glared at him.  
  


"I am generous with my assistant's play. Unlike Ron who uses all of his money to buy droobles from Honeydukes," Ron opened his mouth to protest before the piece of his chewing gum came out, "my point exactly."  
  


**X X X**   
  


She was so close to him. No one touched her like. Not Potter. Not Krum. Not even Weasley. He didn't even bother to write about their relationship with him. She looked up at him with lust in her eyes and laughed about something he said. Probably an idiotic joke.  
  


Draco always thought Theo fancied Daphne but it did not seem that way. He was so fucking close to her. Hermione threw her head back in a manner that made Draco's toes curl.  
  


"Like I was saying—this minx leans in for an innocent kiss on the cheek with the Minister! Then he planted one right on her! Granger begged for me to obliviate Shacklebolt!" Theo cackled loudly as she put her red face in her hands in embarrassment.  
  


"Well, did you?" Daphne asked with eagerness. Harry was also listening intently as he whispered things in Pansy's ear. Were they a thing as well? No one has even bothered to contact him to inform him about these changes.  
  


Since when were they friends with Luna Lovegood?  
  


"Of course I did! I do whatever this witch tells me. I swear you can never say no to Hermione," Theo nudged her with his elbow. Some might have thought that was an innocent, friendly gesture but it seemed much more than that in the eyes of Draco.  
  


"Well as I can recall, she had told you to get out of her office multiple times but you refused that," Daphne smirked and rang her ringers along the edge of her glass.  
  


"Who said I was there for her?"  
  


"Merlin, if you guys are going to flirt with each other, at least do it when other people aren't around," Blaise groaned and pinched the tip of his nose in agitation.  
  


 _Maybe they weren't dating_. Draco thought to himself as the fire whiskey burned down his throat.


	3. Chapter 3

**_AUGUST 18, 2001._ **

"Thank you for taking time out of your schedule to meet with me, Miss Granger. I know you must be a very busy witch," Narcissa laughed as her lips curved into a smile. Her legs were crossed at the ankles as she elegantly sipped her tea and lifted the saucer under her cup.  
  


"Yes, well, I cannot say no to a client of course." Hermione shyly chuckled as she flipped the pages of her calendar, "so what was it that you needed to speak to me about?"  
  


"Oh right—well as you know my son is getting married and using your particular assets. I wanted to invite you personally. You helped him escape serving a lifetime at that awful Azkaban," the older Malfoy pushed a hair behind her ear.  
  


"Well, he escaped us from being murdered. So I guess it was only right to do him some good as well." Hermione looked up at Narcissa's peering blue eyes, "I never had the chance to thank you properly. If it weren't for you—we'd all be dead."  
  


"I'm just glad this world was restored to its former glory. Sometimes, I still can't wrap my head around the fact that we're all rid of Voldemort. I can still feel him and the rest of the Death Eaters at my house at times," Narcissa offered a small beam, "just confirm with me about your presence."  
  


"I'm not sure if I can attend. As you said, I am a very busy woman—"  
  


"Then I'm sure I'll have to confer with my son to arrange the wedding when you are available. Surely there is one day out of the year where you are free," Narcissa offered. She couldn't be serious. Have Draco especially date his meeting according to Hermione's schedule?  
  


"That's too kind of you, Mrs Malfoy but I assure you that my presence is needed elsewhere. I wouldn't want to barge in where I'm not needed."  
  


"Nonsense! You shall attend and I will make sure I see you at the wedding. I'll give your assistant Daphne a ring and everything will be straightened out," Hermione snapped her jaw shut and nodded compliantly.  
  


They sat in silence for a few minutes as Hermione awkwardly sipped her tea.  
  


"Periwinkle."  
  


"Hm?" Hermione looked up from the floor.  
  


"Periwinkle. It is Draco's favourite colour. As I can recall, I saw you wearing a dress in that shade during your fourth year to the Yule Ball or whatever. You attended with Viktor Krum, correct?" What was she playing at?  
  


"Er—yes." Hermione was flabbergasted. She was at a loss for words. Why was Narcissa talking about an event that was almost five years ago? Surely there wasn't any significance to mention it now, "well I should get going. It was nice speaking with you."  
  


"Yes, yes, you must have other plans. I hope we can get together again soon, miss Granger." Narcissa warmly embraced Hermione in a hug, "and do call me Narcissa. It irks me when people use my last name."  
  


"I'll take note of that, Narcissa. You can call me Hermione as well. I was never one for formalities," Hermione walked to the apparition point and reappeared in front of Daphne's home. She walked in with her spare key that the blonde always kept with a garden gnome.  
  


Daphne was dancing and singing along to muggle music while cleaning the cupboards of her kitchen, "Granger! You scared me!"  
  


"When I told you I was specifically not available to meet with Narcissa Malfoy, it means that I. Am. Not. Available."  
  


"Well, it wasn't my doing! Do you think I purposefully want to sabotage my friend and boss's love life? Pansy said you'd be fine with a 30-minute meeting and it looks like you came back in one piece," Daphne put her hands on her hips and stared at the brunette indifferently.  
  


"I might murder you and Parkinson on the spot. She _personally_ invited me to Draco and Astoria's wedding. Now I'll have to make up some elaborate excuse as to why I'm not going to the event of the century," Hermione groaned and flopped onto Daphne's couch.  
  


"I think you should go," Theo said as he walked out to the living room with a towel wrapped around his waist.  
  


Daphne bit her lip and tried to make herself seem busy. Hermione rolled her eyes and tried to suffocate herself with a pillow.  
  


"I made it abundantly clear that coworkers are not supposed to have romantic relationships in or outside the workplace. Certainly not sexual ones," Hermione eyed his carefully at shot daggers at the duo.  
  


"Oh don't worry, Granger, you'll always be my number one girl no matter how loud this oaf screams for me—"  
  


"—Theodore Nott!" Daphne exclaimed as she slapped the back of his head, "you are such a sleazy git. You need to control your tongue and you," Daphne pointed at Hermione, "need to get in the game. If Draco's marrying another woman, then I think it's time for you to step up and get yourself a boyfriend."  
  


"The blokes you set me up always burst up in flames. It's like I attract time-bombs that are just waiting to tick off once I agree to go on a date with them," Hermione scoffed as she played with the tassels of one of the pillows.  
  


"So go on a date with me!" Theo suggested as both of the girls laughed, "I know it would make Draco extremely uncomfortable to see one of his ex-best lads with a girl he's fancied for years."  
  


"There is no way I'm doing that. You and Daphne are currently in a position that I definitely do not want to compromise."  
  


"Take him," Daphne blurted out almost immediately. They both turned their heads to look at them, "I mean—I give you permission to ' _date_ ' Theo. You'll catch Draco's eye more if you're hanging around this geezer. I saw the way Draco looked at you in the pub."  
  


"Needn't worry, my heart will always belong to Greengrass." Theo smirked, "Granger, you are the only person I'd let break my heart."  
  


"This is the guy you're supposedly in love with?" Hermione looked over at Daphne who was furiously blushing. Theo was grinning while whistling a tune.  
  


"It was either this or a tree."  
  


**_SEPTEMBER 19, 1998._ **

_"Wake up, wake up!" Ernie Macmillan swung Hermione's bedroom dorm open, "hear 'ye, hear 'ye! It is the Head Girl of Hogwarts 19th birthday! All hail the ever conquering Brightest Witch of her Age!" Accompanying him was Ginny, Neville, and Luna._   
  


_"What did I say to you guys yesterday?"_   
  


_"To not wake you up early in the morning but it's your birthday so who cares!" Neville shrugged as Trevor hopped around the floor of her room._   
  


_Hermione groaned as Luna tried to pull her up from her bed. Hermione dreaded waking up early. She was always vigilant during the war and barely shut her eye but now that the war was over, she was finally catching up in the long-overdue naps._   
  


_"I'm going to give you guys ten seconds to get out of my room before I use a hex that will give all of your descendants' boils," Hermione warned. All of her friends quickly shuffled out of the room while Trevor follows. Hermione sighed and knew she wouldn't be able to put off today forever._   
  


_She got dressed in her best clothes and tamed her hair in a bun. Hermione slipped on her boots and walked out as she scowled at her group of friends. She didn't love commemorating her birthday. She always thought it was pointless._   
  


_"So! What are our plans for today? I'm sure McGonagall will let out her favourite students to travel to Diagon to celebrate her beloved Head Girl's birthday," Ginny added with a cheesy grin. They all set their presents on the table that was sitting in the living room. Hermione took a look at the Prophet._   
  


_"Did Skeeter really write about my birthday?" Hermione looked at the Sunday edition. Her face along with Ron's and Harry's was plastered on the front page._   
  


**_THE WIZARDING WORLD'S GOLDEN GIRL'S BIRTHDAY!_ **   
  


_Our precious Hermione Jean Granger turns 19 today after defeating Lord Voldemort in the showdown on May 2. Sources say she cannot wait to get out and about to celebrate. Witches and wizards all over the world are celebrating this joyous occasion. This comes after we recently honoured Harry Potter's 18th on July 31. If you see her on the streets, be sure to wish her a very happy birthday!_   
  


_"Cannot wait to celebrate? What kind of bollocks is this?" Hermione furrowed her eyebrows as Ernie wrapped his arm around his friend._   
  


_"I say we trudge down to the Great Hall and throw a bash! I'm sure everyone is just itching to see you. I know Lavender has at least three gifts for you," Ernie proposed as he lead the group from the Head dorms and down the corridor. As she stepped into the hall, there was a loud cheer of squeals and laughter._   
  


_Hermione's eyes widened as Harry and Ron enveloped her in their arms, "you guys!" She hugged them tighter as they both kissed her on the cheek, "what are you doing here?"_   
  


_"You couldn't possibly think that we wouldn't travel to see our best friend on her birthday, now? What kind of friends would we be?" Harry cheekily grinned. Hermione caught sight of the Slytherin table and saw some of her friends waving to her. She gave a nod of acknowledgement and waved back._   
  


_"So what does the Golden Girl has outlined for her special day?" Ron asked. Hermione smiled at him and his girlfriend, Katie Bell. Ron and Hermione never progressed further as a romantic inkling due to the blatant obviousness of her crush on Draco. Everyone knew she would even think McGonagall or Hagrid suspected it._   
  


_"Oh, I'm not sure, to be honest. I thought I would just hang out at the library_ _─_ _"_  
  


_"You are such a big, dull dud 'Mione. You just turned nineteen! Let loose. We're going to ditch reading in Hogwarts and have some real fun. Go eat some breakfast and we'll get going soon to show you how a real birthday party is thrown."_   
  


_Ginny pushed Hermione into her seat and filled her cup with tea. Within a few seconds, multiple owls dropped packages on the table along with students individually giving theirs to her. Hermione had a mountain of boxes that was laid out on the floor._   
  


_"Blimey, you received more gifts than bloody Harry Potter. Seems like people fancy witches more than wizards," Ron snorted as he stretched his arms and continued to count the toppling presents. Hermione knew her significance in this world but didn't think it would have an impact on how many gifts she received on her birthday._   
  


_"Don't be daft, I bet it's just the purebloods wishing me death, you know how they did last year," Hermione rolled her eyes and hovered the boxes above her head, "I should put this in my dorm first."_   
  


_"I can help," Theo appeared behind her with a carton in his hand as well. Harry nodded while Ron warily eyed him. Hermione and he walked back to the dorm with at least 75 presents floating midair, "have you opened anything yet?"_   
  


_"No, not yet. My friends and I are still deciding what to do. I'm sure McGonagall wouldn't mind if I leave the school for a few hours," Hermione shrugged as she whispered the password to the portrait. she carefully levitated everything in a big heap beside her bedroom door as Theo placed his on the floor, "you're welcome to join us."_   
  


_"I'm still on probation as per the request of the Ministry," she frowned at his statement, "I'll probably devise a new way on how to get Daphne in my dorm without Blaise or Draco seeing." Hermione scrunched her nose._   
  


_"You're a pig," Hermione chuckled as she made her way back to her friends. Theo gave a small salute and retreated over to his clique as well._   
  


_"Hermione!" Minerva McGonagall called out with a grin, "Hermione, I'm sorry I was trying to find you this morning but I was busy helping Pucey settle into his quarters. Happy birthday, darling. I know Harry spoke to me about letting you out to Diagon for a celebration. I approve and I know you'll be responsible." She put a hand on her shoulder before returning back to her duties as Headmistress._   
  


_"So? Should we get going?" Ginny asked with eagerness pumping in her blood. She loved the festivities and holidays that occurred yearly._   
  


_The one event that she did not look forward to was Halloween. She said that eating candy would disturb her body's fitness for the quidditch season. They all nodded and walked outside. Hermione grabbed her friend's hands apparated to Diagon Alley._   
  


_With a loud shriek, young girls ran up to Hermione, Harry, and Ron and asked for autographs. They were never really one for the spotlight except for Ron. He relinquished his fame during every chance he got. Whether it be for getting free food or free clothes, he'd take the opportunity in a heartbeat._   
  


_Hermione casually took a photo with them, one at a time and signed their collectable items of theirs. Harry had told her that there was a shop in Diagon dedicated to selling their fan-merchandise. Ron had deemed it wicked but Hermione thought it was a bit tacky. Why would you have someone's face plastered on a t-shirt and parade it in?_   
  


_When Hermione saw Rita Skeeter stalk up to them, Hermione just wanted to curl up in a ball and die right then and there. She couldn't take having an interview with Skeeter at this hour. And knowing the tabloid writer, she would probably overexaggerate every word she said and twist the story against her._   
  


_Hermione did not need that on her nineteenth birthday. She so tried to hide behind her friends. Ginny did her best and tried to shield Hermione from Rita but there was no point in hiding._   
  


_"Miss Granger!" Rita beckoned out with her lipstick-stained teeth. Bozo appeared behind her with a camera in his hands. Her quick quotes quill was ready to write down every word Hermione was about to say, "did you think this day would have come? To have a birthday where you don't have to worry about defeating Voldemort and his army?"_   
  


_Now that was a question Hermione didn't think she would have the answer to. Ginny must have seen the puzzled look on her face so she swooped in._   
  


_"Hermione and everyone else is just entirely grateful that the Wizarding World is safe once and for all," Ginny put a hand on Hermione's elbow, "we won't have any more commentary furthermore. We're here to celebrate Hermione's birthday, thank you." The redhead gave a respectful nod as they walked into Fortescue's._   
  


_"What do you fancy on ordering?" Harry asked Ron who was already drooling over the moving pictures of the desserts on the menu._   
  


_"I think I'll get one of everything if I'm being completely honest. Travelling from Ireland from a portkey is not as glorious as you would think. I'm famished," Ron said as he called one of the waiters. They placed their orders as Hermione held her head up with her hand._   
  


_"Is everything alright, 'Mione?" Katie asked as she leaned against Ron, "you seem a bit put out. Is this not what you expected?"_   
  


_"No! No_ ─ _this is absolutely perfect. I just_ ─ _I don't know." Hermione exhaled a shaky breath and picked at her salad with uneasiness._  
  


_"Sad that your boyfriend didn't get you a present?" Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry's comment. She annoyedly jeered at him and stabbed a tomato with her fork._   
  


_"Boyfriend? Who are we talking about?" Katie asked with a perplexed tone. Hermione was disoriented and didn't feel like answering her. Nevertheless, Ron responded for her._   
  


_"She fancies the Malfoy bloke," Ron said with a mouthful of pumpkin soup. Katie puffed loudly before laughing, "it's bollocks if you ask me."_   
  


_"Really? Draco?" Katie lifted an eyebrow and smugly gave a grin to Ginny, "so what do you like most about him?"_   
  


_"Hermione likes his hands," Hermione gasped and hit Ginny with her arm, "I catch her staring at his rings all of the time. It's hard not to notice. Neville and I were talking about it earlier and coincidentally, you were looking at it during that exact time." Harry stifled a laugh while Hermione covered her mouth._   
  


_"I do not like his hands," Hermione defended herself. She refused to look at her group of friends while she huffed noisily, "I don't even know what you're talking about."_   
  


_"Do play the dumb card, 'Mione. We all know you fancy him. It's bloody apparent and you're basically waving it in our faces," Ginny snorted, "I already invited Pansy to the common room later to have a few butterbeers. I'm sure she's going to bring Theo and the others. If we're lucky, we might even get to see Draco."_   
  


_"Oh shut up," Hermione grumbled, "he isn't going to come. We know him better than that. I'm sure he doesn't even know it's my birthday-"_   
  


_"Hermione, the whole world knows it's your birthday. Even if he didn't read the Daily Prophet, everyone saw the mass of gifts in the Great Hall. It's a dead giveaway" Harry explained as he washed down his food with a glass of water, "I say we invite the bloke. It'll be free entertainment itself!"_   
  


_"If he shows up, I'm leaving. He can't even look at me in the eye. Let alone celebrate my birthday with me," Hermione sighed as the waitress brought over a birthday cake. The letters on the sweet, endearing treat read_ _─_ _Happy Birthday Golden Girl!_  
  


**_X X X_ **   
  


_"Do I dare ask what you smelled during Slughorn's amortentia project?" Theo wriggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner as Draco shook his head in annoyance, "please don't be vague. I want every nook and cranny of the description of her scent."_   
  


_"You already know what I smelled, Nott. Flowers, peppermint, citrus, cinnamon and the like. No need to elaborate on that. It's quite obvious that it's Astoria's perfume," Draco lied and fiddled the hem of the sleeves of his robes. Blaise gave an audible scoff and propped his feet up on the coffee table in the Slytherin common room._   
  


_"Do not play dumb with us, Draco. We know you better than anyone else. And I sure as hell can tell that you did not smell Astoria's perfume. It's obvious that you're not telling the truth," Theo said with a curt nod and used his wand to conjure a tea service._   
  


_"Quit beating around the bush and take notice of your true feelings. If you keep denying it, you're just going to hurt everyone, including your precious coverup you call Astoria Greengrass. Everyone can tell that you have no real spark with her. It's so plain," Blaise yawned and stretched his arms over his head._   
  


_"Astoria is my girlfriend, when are you going to understand that?" Draco closed his eyes as he let his head hang loose against the curve of the leather sofa._   
  


_"So what did you get her for her birthday? I know my present will make everyone else's look like peasants crap," Theo boasted as he changed the subject. Draco lifted an eyelid to look at both boys._   
  


_"A new edition of her favourite book. Ginny was telling me about it. I thought my connections and my mother's seductive ways will get me the best copy there is," Blaise answered as Theo annoyedly threw a pillow at him, "feeling self conscious, are we? Don't worry, your gift will look perfect in the trash."_   
  


_"No," Theo grumbled, "I got her something that I find really considerate. It's the best lingerie anyone has to offer." Draco shifted uncomfortably at his statement. He was trying his best not to visualize Hermione that way. But knowing Theo, he probably bought the most provocative and sluttiest items that wouldn't even qualify as undergarments._   
  


_"You're joking!" Blaise threw his head back and laughed, "describe it!"_   
  


_"No way, you're just going to have to see it for yourself. That's if Hermione even lets you near her. I bet she'll just regift it to Ginny or something. Can you imagine?" Draco definitely did not want to imagine it. He shook his head serval times as he tried to occlude and set his thoughts aside, "so, Draco, what did you get Granger for her birthday?"_   
  


_"I didn't get her anything."_   
  


_"How sad. Her boyfriend didn't get her a present. Now that's a story I want to hear Skeeter write and print out. I'd pay good money to read it, to be honest," Theo snickered as Draco glared at him, "honestly, are you sodding blind?"_   
  


_"How do you mean?" Theo scoffed and continued to drop a sugar cube in his tea as he stirred with a flick of his wand._   
  


_"For someone as smart as you, you really are the dumbest person alive," Blaise laughed, "so Ginny invited us to sneak over to the Gryffindor common room later. Do you feel like coming with us? Probably not, you're gonna make some excuse to stay here and mope."_   
  


_"I actually have plans with Astoria-"_   
  


_"Oblivious bastard," Theo loudly said under his breath, "you like Hermione."_   
  


_"No I don't."_   
  


_"Yes you do."_   
  


_"What are you even talking about? She's a Muggle and I'm the Malfoy heir. It wouldn't even work out. She's her and I'm me. Two different incompatible people who've always been enemies from the start," Draco drawled as the green fire from the furnace roared behind them. Blaise and Theo jeered at his stubbornness._   
  


_"Sometimes I want to strangle this man," Blaise shook his head, "Pansy and Daph are going to come down any moment now. We should go."_   
  


_"You guys are going now?"_   
  


_"Jealous? You can tag along, mate. I'm sure Granger won't mind you," Theo offered as he slid on a jumper. Two girls walked down from the dorms with a smaller female trailing behind them. Draco got up from his chair to amble over to his girlfriend's side._   
  


**_X X X_ **   
  


_After the party, Hermione retreated to her dorm that she shared with Ernie. Thankfully, the Hufflepuff was still at the bash that had travelled over to Hagrid's Hut. So she was left with the mountain of presents that were waiting to be opened._   
  


_She bit her lip and tried to refrain from tearing them open all at once but eventually gave in to the temptation. She started with the biggest ones first. A new bookshelf, novelties, clothes, contraptions, and overall lovely gestures that she would treasure forever._   
  


_Hermione laughed once she saw Theo's gift. She debated on burning it or keeping it for Godric knows what. She set it aside and moved on the smaller gifts. Small trinkets, muggle gift cards, makeup items (that she will never use), pictures, and the like. The last and final piece was inside a box elegantly wrapped with cream parchment, tied with twine, and wax sealed that had a symbol that looked unfamiliar to Hermione._   
  


_She carefully examined it until it rushed back to her. It was the Malfoy signature. They probably sent a howler to wish for her death. Maybe verbally assault her. Most like Lucius sending his abusing attachments from Azkaban. Or Narcissa cursing her out for the death of her sister. Or better yet, Bellatrix's dagger to remind her of the mudblood scar._   
  


_Hermione could feel her skin tingling with curiosity. Maybe someone should be with her during that moment. Whatever that was hidden inside of that box could be anything_ _─_ _good or bad. After internally fighting with herself, she carefully unravelled everything._  
  


_It was breathtaking._   
  


_It was an emerald and jade hairpin that was stunning. There were gold and silver accents along the edges and it just called out to her. Hermione went out to touch it before sharply retracting her fingers. What if it was cursed?_   
  


_Hermione used a curse-breaking tactic and diagnostic test before coming to the conclusion that it was safe. She rummaged around the box and found a sweet note at the bottom from Lady Malfoy._   
  


_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_This is just a little something to show my gratitude on behalf of my son. We would not be out of harm's way if it wasn't for you. I promise that there are not any jinxes or curses on the item. I picked it out especially for you. I send my love and regards._

_Yours, Narcissa Black Malfoy._   
  


_The jewellery looked ancient. What if it was a Malfoy heirloom? Hermione didn't argue with herself any longer. She clipped the pin to her curly, brown locks and looked at herself in the mirror with wide eyes._   
  


_Beautiful._   
  


**_AUGUST 20, 2001._ **

Hermione stared down at the brooch. She hasn't seen this item forever. Her heart skipped a few beats before resettling in its normal pace in her chest. She smiled and looked back at her reflection. Hermione matched her old birthday gift with a sage dress and cream coloured heels. She had to be at the Ministry in 5 minutes.  
  


Not for work, but for something else. Or someone else.  
  


Hermione stepped into the floo and appeared in front of Theo's office. She, Pansy, Daphne, and Ginny had elaborately planned this out. She would turn up at the building at 2 p.m sharp, just as Theo would finish up his meeting with the school governors.  
  


Then, _he_ would be forced to see her in this element. Hermione almost tripped before someone caught her. Just the person she was looking for. She innocently batted her eyelashes and tucked a loose curl behind her ear as she accentuated the pin.  
  


"Malfoy," Hermione nodded her head at his peering, grey eyes. Susan Bones, Theo's assistant, had strutted back to her desk and broke apart the meeting.  
  


"Granger," he responded. His voice was clipped and almost sounded eager to get away from her, "I didn't think you worked here."  
  


"Well, I thought everyone knew I was offered a job at the DMLE. I help eradicate laws that were in favour of aristocrat purebloods. I mostly help Theo with his obligations," she trailed and she could feel his eyes dance, "I wanted to say congratulations."  
  


"Oh─why yes─thank you, Granger." Draco almost sounded surprised, "I thought a girl like you didn't read the _Prophet_." Hermione took a mental note that he was staring at her clothes. Did he like this colour? She would have to ask Daphne.  
  


"I didn't hear it from the _Prophet_ ," she lied as she kept her vision on the floor. Her heels ached on her feet. Hermione wished she didn't agree to wear these barbaric shoes. Even with a comforting charm, it still made her calves throb, "Parkinson let it slip during one of our meetings."  
  


"Of course, of course," even Draco's posture was perfect. He stood up straight and tall, well over 6 feet. She wondered if she would have to get on her knees for─  
  


"Granger!" Theo shouted loudly as the rest of the school governors walked out of his office. All of the older men seemed to be in a bad mood, "just the gal I was looking for. Are you ready for lunch? I wanted to show you something." He latched his arm around her waist. _Too much_. Draco caught that as his body stiffened.  
  


"Right," Hermione slowly nodded her head, "it was nice catching up with you. I wish you and Astoria the best."  
  


She gave a small wave. Draco's eyes didn't leave her body. It travelled up to her hair. _The pin_. She knew the pin would have the desired effect. Hermione then looked at the body behind Draco. She gasped and pushed past the blonde. But as Hermione brushed against him, she felt him ready for her embrace─she almost felt regretful.  
  


But the familiar arms wrapped around her body as she snuggled into his scent.  
  


"I missed you," Adrian Pucey blurted out and feathered a kiss to her forehead. When she pulled back, Draco's eyes were swimming. She couldn't distinguish the emotion but it certainly wasn't elation. Theodore Nott held a mischievous smirk on his face as he nudged Draco with his elbow.  
  


"Adrian! What are you doing here? I thought you were getting ready for the new semester. I tried to contact you but Agatha said you refused to respond," Hermione frowned, "Is everything alright?"  
  


"They want to cut Muggle Studies from the Hogwarts curriculum," Hermione gasped as she put her hand over her mouth in shock. Adrian shook his head as he looked like he was about to burst into tears, "I've been trying to find an advocate but they won't fight for my cause."  
  


"That is nonsense! I'll stand with you," Hermione huffed as she furiously made mental notes in her imaginative notebook, "how long has this been going on? And why haven't you contacted me about this? I could have gotten involved sooner." She had forgotten that they were standing in the middle of the Ministry.  
  


"The fight has been in the word for about a year. McGonagall has been trying to help me but the governors have the last and final word of it all. The hearing is on Tuesday," Adrian explained with sad eyes.  
  


"Well, maybe Muggle Studies isn't necessary or significant in any way," Draco Malfoy said from behind them. Theo facepalmed and shook his head. _So close_ , "compared to the rest of the relevant and primary subjects, I don't see why students need to be able to learn about muggles and their behavioural studies."  
  


"That is completely untrue! Magical beings need to be able how to act around muggles since, in the future, there will be instances where they will have to interact. For example, what if wizards and witches don't know what electricity is, how will our society evolve?" Hermione picked Draco's brain.  
  


"Our society is doing just fine without electricity. We have magic, Granger. Magical beings already know how to tolerate people like you, why should we instate as a mandatory class? I just don't see the reasoning behind it," Draco insisted with a shrug. There was now a band of school governors on the opposite side of Theo, Hermione, and Adrian.  
  


"So, _Malfoy_ , muggle-born witches and wizards will be able to grow up in an environment where people know who they are and do not treat them as foreign." Hermione huffed before she grabbed her friends' wrist and marched away with anger shooting in her veins.


End file.
